battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
XP Stages
XP Stages (Japan: ゲリラ経験値にゃ Guerrilla Experience stages) is a set of special stages that can appear on a fixed schedule or during the weekend. These stages use a lot of energy, but can give you a lot of XP as a bonus, rarely as a treasure. Tip: Use the Cat Jobs power up to fully exploit these stages. Stage 1 Overview Strategies Easy Peasy. No way for the player to lose. Spam everything. Stage 2 Overview Strategies Use Cats in a Box to knockback Teacher Bear. Alternatively, using any attacker cat such as Sexy Legs/Dragon can suffice. Stage 3 Overview Strategies Paris Cat at level 20+ can easily knock back the Shadow Boxer K's before they can attack. Stage 4 Overview Strategies Use Cat Gunslinger or Tin Cat and Flower Cat to beat the Black enemies. Stage 5 Overview Strategies: * Don´t get intimidated because it is a Hard ++ stage. Your objective is to keep those black enemies at line, so I do recommend you to take 2 specific cats along; Cat Eastwood, it has good range and will keep behind those meat shields; Cooldown Cat, will help your high damage cats and medium damage cats to reach those pesky black enemies. The strategy is quite simple. Set up: Crazed Macho Cat (In case you don´t have it, bring Samba Cat), Macho Cat/Mohawk Cat, Wall Cat/Eraser Cat, Paris Cat, Jamiera Cat/Titan Cat, Dragon Cat/King Dragon Cat, Cat Eastwood, Cooldown Cat, Varlkyrie Cat, and your beloved Bahamut Cat. A few weak enemies will appear at the beginning tempting you to send something, but you will just spam 2 meat shields; Samba Cat/Crazed, Macho Cat and your Tank Cat/Eraser Cat, they will hang until the Doge Dark comes out, so that's when you send out one Paris Cat along with a Wall Cat/Eraser Cat, please keep spamming Wall Cats so your Paris Cat will stay alive for a while. When you have enough money send out Bahamut along with as many meat shields as you can! When they reach the castle you will have enough money to send out all other cats. Start first with the Titan/Jamiera then all others, focusing on Cat Eastwood and Cooldown Cat. Keep spamming all those units until you have destroyed all those Shadow Boxer K's, and then send out your Valkyrie Cat, keep spamming units until the Director Kurosawah is dead and that XP is yours. * Some Doge Darks and Gory Black come out within 20 seconds. It is recommended to use Hip Hop Cat/Dancing Flasher Cat to do massive damage to them. * Here's an important fact if you're hesitate to try this stage: If your cheaper cats (Paris Cat and below) can finish the fourth stage with small or no help from Bahamut, you can most likely beat this stage too with the same cats (including heavy attackers) as long as there's enough cooldown cat and cat eastwood when Director Kurosawah spawns. So don't worry too much. This stage isn't much different from the previous one besides Director Kurosawah. Stage 6 Overview Strategies Strategy 1 Use the same setup as before, but replace Jamiera Cat with an anti-floating cat, like Shaman or Bishop Cat, as Titan Cat will just die to Bun Bun. At the start there will be a few enemies, just save up for upgrading your Worker Cat. Then when the enemies come closer, start sending out your meatshields and anti-black cats. When Bun Bun Black comes, use all your cats, and hope for the best. Strategy 2 Cat Line-up: Mohawk Cat, Eraser Cat, Paris Cat, Ring Girl Cat (Weightlifter Cat), King Dragon Cat, Jamiera Cat, Bahamut Cat, Valkyrie Cat/Ururun Wolf, an anti-floating cat, any decent long-range uber rare cats (preferably strong against black or floating, but other ones works just fine). Evolved forms for normal cats should be fine (at least level 20), but true forms are recommended. Lion Cat could be used to replace anti-floating cat's if necessary, but recommend +15 or higher. If you don't have anything for the last space, use Crazed Macho, Crazed Wall, or Crazed Lion to fill it up. Treasure: Recommend all (if not, then most) treasures from Empire of Cats, and some from Into the Future (preferably the anti-floating or anti-black treasures). Start level by stalling Doge Dark,Gory Black, and Those Guys with ONLY Eraser Cat and Ring-Girl Cat, '''do not attack the enemy base, first boss wave will spawn around 210000 HP. If the cats reaches the base, stop spawning, let Gory Black and Doge Dark kill them. Otherwise the first boss wave would likely overwhelm you and lose the game. '''You should have a maximum of 6 Eraser Cats and 1 or 2 Ring-Girl Cat on the battlefield. Depending on the level, the Ring Girl Cat should kill the Doge Dark and Gory Black in one/two hits. After you reach max. level and wallet, spam all your cats except for Valkyrie Cat (save her for later), since she will rush to the front and most likely be killed within the first few moments of the first boss wave. The spamming should be able to let you defeat the first boss wave (a spam of Shadow Boxer K and Celeboodle). A single Squire Rel and Kang Roo will spawn to support the boss wave, and Kang Roo will spawn in a slow interval for the rest of the battle. You many choose to fire the cat cannon and/or spawn Valkyrie Cat after your cats began attacking the enemies, or save them for the second boss. Money earned from defeating enemies should keep you constantly at max. money. By the time you killed most/all of the first wave, your cats should be hitting the enemy base again, and the second boss (Bun Bun Black) will spawn at 120000 HP. It should not be a problem if you keep spamming your cats, as Bun Bun Black would be constantly knocked back and pinned down by your Bahamut Cat, anti-floating/anti-black cat, Valkyrie/Ururun Wolf, and uber rare cat (they should be protected most of the time by your meat shields, and should be still alive after the Bun Bun Black died). After the Bun Bun Black died, just attack the base and you are done. It is possible for your cats (especially Lion Cat) to glitch through Bun Bun Black as he is being knocked back, which allows you to hit the enemy base, but it only last for a short moment as more enemies spawn. Those Guys,Doge Dark, and Gory Black (also Kang Roo after first boss wave) will spawn throughout the entire battle for support, but they are not a threat if you keep spamming. Depending on your cat study level, you could earn over 620000 XP in total after you win (340000 XP x1.5 if Cat Jobs) and obtain the treasure (100000 XP). Note: the amount of XP earned will NOT decrease as you play the stages many times over, it will stay the same (applies to both XP and Weekend Stages). Jizo unevolved can make very quick work of this stage. For those who are energy glitching and spamming for XP, King/Crazed Dragon/Ururun/Crazed Sexy Legs may knock back Bun Bun Black, and Awakened Bahamut can glitch through and destroy the base. Schedule *Refer to event calender: http://ponos.s3.amazonaws.com/information/appli/battlecats/calendar/en/index.html Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapspecial/s1027.html Category:Daily Stages Category:Guerrilla Stages